Options
There are several new character-building options available in the Lighthold setting. Note that everything here is work in progress and subject to confirmation and change Psionics Some characters and creatures have mysterious mental abilities which work like magic. See the new classes and feats. Work in the same way as magic with the folowing exeptions. Psionics can be detected and dispelled by magic, but with disadvantage on the dispel roll. The same applies vice-versa. Psionic 'spells' have no components (except those costing gold pieces, which must be provided as normal) Psionic spells but off a mental chime in those nearby, or smell, noise, light or other sensory effect. The manifester may suppress this with a intelligence, wisdom or charisma check (whichever is their casting score) against a DC10+(double spell level). Those proficient in stealth may add half their proficiency bonus. Classes There are several variant classes you may take instead of a Player's Handbook class. These are not final versions. Archivist The Archivist is a collector of obscure lore, a prober of the mysteries of the universe and the secrets of magic. Variant divine Wizard who casts Cleric spells, buffs her allies using knowledge of the enemy, and has access to the divine spells and rituals of other classes. Erudite Variant psionic Wizard. Paradoxically versatile with a unique casting mechanic: unparalleled options at the start of combat, but forced to specialise each time she casts a spell. Favoured Occasionally a mortal is touched by a god with a special purpose. More focused but less versatile than Clerics, this is a divine Sorceror variant. Sage Divine Bard. Not a slippery troubadour but an inspiration to mortals sent by the gods themselves. Telepath Psionic. Drawing not on magic but on sheer mental power, this variant of the Sorceror focuses on stealth and mind control. Psychic Warrior Pisionic variant of the Eldritch Knight archetype. Uses mental powers to confound foes and augment herself in combat. Backgrounds Several new backgrounds are available. Additionally, for any background (not just new ones) you may elect not to take one of the skills from your background and instead choose a skill from your patron's available list (see below). Citizen The law-abiding, hard-working, average joe of a humanoid town or city may yet find themselves thrust into adventuring. For characters who had a normal, uneventful urban life, this background is appropriate. Skills: History, Investigation, Religion (choose two, or one plus a patron skill) Equipment: a purse of 30 gold pieces Feature: Friendly Face (in your native city or town you may always find someone willing to put you up for the night. They may or may not offer your companions thr same, however) Clansman Most of the permanent goblinoid settlements are still semi-nomadic, living off forage and hunting. Characters who grew up in this semi-sheltered, semi-wild life may choose this background. Skills: Animal Handling, Nature, Survival (choose two, or one plus a patron skill) Equipment: Two hunter's traps, a purse of 5 gold pieces, and a spear, club or shortbow. If you already have armour from your class, you may swap it for leather, studded leather, or hide. Feature: My Local Wilderness (in your native area you may double your proficiency bonus on any activity resembling foraging, hunting, tracking or scouting) Chosen From whatever obscurity childhood began, all that was cast aside at a young age and a quest to pursue your patron formed your personality and experiences in adolescence. Skills: Athletics, Intimidate, Survival (choose two, or one plus a patron skill) Equipment: a purse of 5 gold pieces, a crudely fashioned holy symbol. Feature: Outcast Shepherd (any temple or dedicated location of your patron always offers you free stay and limited help) Patrons Any character may choose a Patron, not just clerics and paladins. You may choose a Patron's associated skill in place of one from your background (not your race or class), reflecting how this choice affected your upbringing and training. Followers of a patron can find company and sympathy in fellow followers, and double their proficiency bonus to charisma checks outside of combat with fellow followers. Alastor (Athletics, History), Doro Hernando (Medicine, Insight), Hephan (Investigation, Persuasion), Irar (Arcana, History), Johanna (Animal Handling, Survival), Kursus (Athletics, Intimidation), Malos (Arcana, Intimidation), Mowop (Deception, Stealth), Mythina (Arcana, Medicine), Nyari (Nature, Intimidation), Teia (Nature, Insight), Valia (Athletics, Medicine) Religion may be selected as a skill from any Patron, in place of a background's skill as usual. Having a Patron also grants access to the Patron's special feat (see below) Feats (General) Corpsecrafter (Requires evil alignment, ability to cast Animate Dead.) Skeletons and Zombies you animate gain the following abilities: * Maximised HP per HD (e.g. HP11 from 2d8+2 becomes HP18) * Advantage on initiative checks * Natural weapons count as magical * Natural armour increased by +2 Feats (Patron) Each Patron offers a feat to followers who have chosen them. Each feat gives +1 to one ability score, proficiency in one skill and some minor abilities. The Throned Ones offer a choice of two ability scores and skills, pick one from each. If you are already proficient in one skill, you must pick the other. If you already have proficiency in both, you may pick a skill of your choice. Feats (Psionic) Psionics are similar effects to magic but summoned from ones own mind, rather than tapping into the magic of the world as a power source. Psionics work differently from magic in a few ways, see the Psionics section at the top of this page. Wild Talent (Requires Int, Wis, or Cha 13.) You gain limited Psionic ability. Psionic powers can duplicate magical affects. Choose a mental ability score as your manifesting score. This feat is like the magical training feat, but with a Psionic flavour. It can add versatility to a melee class (at the cost of ability score increases) or give greater options to a class with a limited list like a Bard or Sorceror. Choose two cantrips from the following list: Friends, Guidance, Mage Hand, Prestidigitation. You can manifest this at will. Choose one first-level spell from the following list :Guiding Bolt, Sanctuary, Charm Person, Comprehend Languages, Sleep. You may cast this once per long rest. Your psionic spells known and manifestable per rest are utterly independant of any other spellcasting abilities. So a caster cannot use her psionic spell in a magic slot, and a sorceror cannot metamagic her psionics. Honed Talent (Requires Wild Talent feat, manifesting score of 14, level 4). Your Psionic ability improves. Choose one more cantrip and one more 1st level spell from the Wild Talent lists. You may manifest a total of two 1st level spells in any combination per long rest. You also choose a second level spell from the following list to manifest once per long rest: Aid, Hold Person, Blur, Levitate, Misty Step, Suggestion. Power Talent (requires Honed Talent feat, manifesting score of 15, level 8) Choose one more 1st level spell from the Wild Talent list to add to your spells known. This does not give you more uses of 1st level spells per rest, though. You also choose a third level spell from the following list to manifest once per long rest: Fly, Haste. You may manifest this once per long rest. Whelming Talent (requires Power Talent, manifesting score of 16, level 12) Choose one more cantrip from the Wild Talent list. Choose one more 2nd level spell from the Honed Talent list and one more 3rd level spell from the Power Talent list. You may manifest one additional 2nd level spell per long rest. You also choose a fourth level spell from the following list, to manifest once per long rest: Divination, Freedom of Movement, Dimension Door. Unconditional Talent (requires Whelming Talent, manifesting score of 17, level 16) You may manifest one more 1st and 3rd level psionic spell per long rest. Choose another fourth level spell from the Whelming Talent list. You do not gain extra uses per rest, though. You also choose a fifth level spell from the following list, to manifest once per long rest: Dominate Person, Dream. Your total psionic ability is now: 4 cantrips, 3 first-level spells (three times per day), 2 second-level spells (twice per day), 2 third-level spells (twice per day), 2 fourth-level spells (once per day), 1 fifth level spell (once per day) Epic Talent (requires Unconditional Talent, manifesting score of 18, level 19) You may manifest one more fourth level spell per long rest. Choose an additional fifth level spell known. Choose one sixth level spell known from the following list, usable once per long rest: Find the Path, Mass Suggestion, True Seeing Your total psionic ability is now: 4 cantrips, 3 first-level spells (three times per day), 2 second-level spells (twice per day), 2 third-level spells (twice per day), 2 fourth-level spells (twice per day), 2 fifth level spells (once per day), 1 sixth level spell (once per day)